Bohemian Costume Contest
by xXDramaXGirlXx
Summary: The Bohemian's are having a costume contest. And YOU'LL be the judge
1. Chapter 1

Bohemian Costume Contest.

_**YOU'RE THE JUGE!**_

I want to welcome all of you to the first ever (or as far as I know first ever), Bohemian Costume Contest were you'll be the judge, yes you the one sitting in the chair reading this. You will pick the pare with what you think is the best costume. Lets meet the contestants now.

Mimi Marquez.

"Hi everyone!"

Tom Collins.

"Happy Halloween Bitches!"

Roger Davis.

"People."

Mark Cohen.

"Cant I just film it?" No "Ok…"

Benjamin (Benny) Coffin III.

"Hey."

Maureen Johnson.

"Pookie you should be a sexy nurse."

Joanne Jefferson.

"No."

And last but not least, Angel Dumott Schunard.

"I just love Halloween!"

Well now that we know everyone its time for them to get into their costumes. Now the groups will be,

"We already have our groups. Me with Joanne and."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That's what you think Maureen. Now I know how comfortable you are with you girlfriend, boyfriend, and lover.

"What about us"

"MARK AND BENNY ARE LONELY. MARK AND BENNY ARE LONELY"

Stop it Mimi.

So since you guys are so comfortable with canon parings I've decided to pick the groups myself. Mimi since you were so nice I'm going to pare you with Mark.

Benny your with Roger.

Maureen and Angel.

And Collins and Joanne.

Now I don't want to here any complaining, I'm doing this to challenge you. Now suck it up and get your costumes together.

Just so you don't forget here are the pairs again,

Mimi, Mark.

Benny, Roger.

Maureen, Angel.

Collins, Joanne.

In the next chapter you'll see the costumes, and then you'll pick the winner.

Till next time,

Sara(Speak All Evil)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews! Now here are the Bohemian's and their costumes….in no particular order.

First up is Mimi and Mark.

Mark's hair is slicked back, he is wearing a red velvet like robe with a black sash, black pants, and red slippers. Mimi is wearing a black and pink corset, with black fishnets stockings, high heel boots, cufflinks, a white collar with a black bowtie, and pink bunny ears.

Mark is Hugh Hefner and Mimi is the Playboy Bunny.

"It was all Mimi's idea."

"Shut up Markie we look hot."

Right well, I could have gone my whole life without seeing Mark dressed as Hugh Hefner……

Next up is Angel and Maureen.

Angel is wearing a pare of tight white pants, a short sleeved collared shirt, red vest, and brown cowboy boots. Maureen is wearing a simple black dress and clock, black stockings and shoes. Her hair has been stranded under a black pointed witches hat. She had also been panted green.

Angel is Fiyero and Maureen is Elphaba from Wicked.

"Hehe I'm a boy this year!"

"I'm green everywhere. Hey Joanne want to see?"

AHUMMM!!! I would like to remind you all that this is rated K+!

"Fun sucker."

Green Bitch.

The next pare is Benny and Roger.

Benny is wearing brown work boots, extremely baggy jeans hanging blow his ass(even thou he _**HAS**_ a belt on!), green boxers, a white wife beater, gold chine, and a do-rag. Roger is wearing white vans, baggy jeans( also hanging blow his ass) plaid boxers, a white shirt with a black shirt over it, a gold chain, and a black and white Yankees hat put on backwards.

Benny and Roger are Gangsters.

"Sup dog?"

"Yo what's good?"

I would like everyone to know that the color of ones underwear should be left to the imagination.

And our last pare is Collins and Joanne.

Joanne is wearing…ummmm, a plain black shirt, blue jeans, and black and white converses. Collins is wearing…black boots, jeans, a navy blue tee-shirt his flannel jacket, and his black knitted beanie.

OK I'm stumped what are you two suppose to be?

"Were straight and going out."

…………Wow. OK then. Now that you know the costumes you can vote! And here's how!

.Your vote will only count if you send it to me in a review or it you P.M. me

.You can only vote once!

.When you vote for the pare you want you can just write their names and other review stuff you want.

.I will only be taking votes for so long so vote when you can!

Till next time!

Sara(Speak All Evil)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! To everyone who reviewed!!!

I would also like to thank the Boho's for letting me do this to them. And especially Mark, because I have basically ruined his sex life by dressing him up as Hugh Hefner.

"Ya…thanks a lot."

Your welcome. And I wanted to thank again all of you who read or reviewed….and it is now November 7th and I still haven't put up the results.

So lets stop the ranting and get to the winners!

In last place with no votes is Roger and Benny. Sorry boys.

"I dressed up like this for nothing?!?"

Sorry Roger.

"YO DOG THIS IS WACK!"

O.K…..Benny thinks he's living in a rap video.

In third place is Mark and Mimi.

"Oh well I still look sexy!"

"What about my sex life?….."

……………….

In seconded place is Angel and Maureen! Good jog girls!

"Hehe thank you! Being a boy was fun. But I don't think I'll do it next year."

"HA WHOS GREEN NOW MISS AUTHOR LADY!"

Ummm you. How you going to get that paint off?

"…….shit"

And now our first place winners.

You said they were the most creative. You said they made you laugh.

Our first place winners. Joanne and Collins!

"OH YA WE WON!"

"Better luck next year guys. Hey Rog maybe you and Benny should go as a gay couple next year?"

"Shut up Collins."

Well that concludes the first ever Bohemian Costume Contest. Again thank you to everyone who voted, and if you have any ideas for next year,(parings or costume ideas) feel free to tell me.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

Sara(Speak All Evil)


End file.
